datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Inkay
Inkay - Inkay is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She is careless, often acting before she realises the consequences. Place - Season 1 - 32nd, eliminated in episode three. (Causing her team to lose the challenge, thus getting voted out.) Personality - Inkay is shown as someone who acts without thinking, this is shown when she jumps off of the cliff in the first challenge without even realising what she is doing. She also accepts what people say at face value, without questioning their motives. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Inkay is first seen arriving on the island with Pancham, Ledyba, Snubbull and Poochyena. She then races Ledyba to the campfire site whilst Pancham comments on how 'whack' she is. When at the campfire site, she is placed on The Amazing Alakazams and is sent to do the first challenge. She if the first member of her team to jump and successfully scores a point. Later on she is seen in the cabin spaking with Smoochum, Venonat and Chingling. When Smoochum proposes the alliance, she joins without hesitation. Episode 2 - In episode two, Inkay is seen with her alliance (Venonat, Smoochum and Chingling). Smoochum says that she can take the four of them to the final four and this causes Inkay (along with Venonat and Chingling) to scream excitably in the confessional. During the challenge, Inkay makes it past one out of five of the obstacles, failing on the red balls. After the challenge, Smoochum says that they need to vote out Spoink and Inkay agrees. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until the next episode. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesIn episode three, Inkay is seen with her alliance, staring at Smoochum whilst she sleeps. Smoochum then wakes up and backs off, telling Inkay to get away from her. During the challenge, Inkay hides with her alliance inside of a bush, although the top of her head pokes out above the shrubbery. This makes it easy for Spiritomb to find them. After finding then, Inkay runs away and finds Pinsir and Pancham, who she causes the capture of (as well as herself). After the challenge, she is seen with her alliance once again, although this time Smoochum is ranting at her. During the campfire ceremony, Inkay is placed in the bottom two along with Ralts, however, Inkay does not receive the last poffin. To this, Smoochum mocks Inkay, causing her to run away and cry. She is last seen on the docks, bidding farewell to her former alliance. Trivia - Category:The Amazing Alakazams * Despite being eliminated in episode three, Inkay is consistently mentioned by the remaining campers. ** She is mentioned in episode four by her alliance. ** She is mentioned in episode five by Vanillite, and is also involved in one of the clues that leads to the new campers. *** She is once again mentioned by Vanillite when she is confronting Ralts. ** She is mentioned in episode eight by Venonat, who is upset at her leaving. ** She is mentioned multiple times in episode nine by Vanillite, Natu, Smoochum and Venonat.